


Yes, Sir

by Kionos



Series: Comment Fic [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionos/pseuds/Kionos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amari-Kaminari Prompted: Any, Any, "When I say 'jump'; you say 'how high'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir

"When I say 'jump' you say 'how high'. When I say 'bend over' you drop your pants and do so. Otherwise I'll lock you back up in that cell and leave you to Angel. Understand?"

"Yes, sir" Lindsey sneered as much as he thought he could get away with. 

"Good, now would be an opportune time to test your obedience. Over my desk."

Reminding himself Wesley's hospitality was his only hope of surviving another week, Lindsey did as bid. The bastard left him like that, looking as foolish as possible with his as spread wide. He didn't dare try and look up to search for Wesley so he was surprised by the fingers at his hole. The surprise coming from the presence of lube and preparation as much as the sudden touch. He hadn't expected that, hell even the few boyfriends he'd had hadn't bothered to do this much. 

He was nearly enoying himself, fucking back into Wesley's hand, by the time Wesley repositioned pushing into him slowly, giving him time to adjust to the feel. He was grateful for the mercy, considering he hadn't been taken since he was in college. He was mortified to find himself coming before Wesley, even more so a moment later when he felt the other man's seed coating his insides.   
He'd have had a fit about the lack of protection if he'd thought he'd survive long enough to be bothered by a disease. Besides he knew his arguments would just be ignored, or worse punished. 

"The washroom is the right door, clean up then come to bed. You'll be sleeping with me. The apartment is warded to keep you inside so don't bother with trying to escape.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is treasured! New writer and need to know when I do something wrong!


End file.
